


An Average Day

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By X13 (Gabz Warrior Bard)This is a reply to BFW challenge #2.





	An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Author's Notes: This is a reply to challenge #2! 
> 
> Must have the following things/characters: Ares, Xena, Joxer, Gabrielle, Aphrodite, Cupid, Discord, Zues, Hera, Najara.   
> 1\. An Ares/Xena romance.   
> 2\. Joxer/Aphrodite romance.   
> 3\. Cupid/Discord romance.   
> 4\. Joxer must get Aphrodite pregnant.   
> 5\. Gabrielle must be jelous of Aphrodite dating Joxer.   
> 6\. Gabrielle must try to kill Aphrodite at least 2 times.   
> 7\. Discord must try to kill all other characters at least 1 time.   
> 8\. Gabrielle must be in love with Zues at some time in the story.   
> 9\. Gabrielle must kiss Zues.   
> 10\. Gabrielle and Najara must end up living together.   
> 11\. The majority of this story must take place on Mt. Olympus.   
> 12\. This story can't be TOO serious.

It was an average day in the land of the Gods. Cupid was wooing after Discord and she was enjoying it. Ares had just invited Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, and Najara. Zeus and Hera were getting drinks and food ready. And soon the guest appeared.   
  
"I must say Xena you look divine," It was a swimming party so they all were in their swim suits. As soon as Xena walked in Discord threw a fire ball at her, Joxer, Gabrielle, and Najara, thus knocking them all down.   
  
"Discord what was that for?!" Ares asked.   
  
"I don’t know. I just felt like killing every one. Hmmmm…" she pondered the question.   
  
"Hello Zeus," Gabrielle purred. Joxer saw this and rage built up inside him.   
  
*Why I’ll show her* he thought. He looked from Discord, *death* to Hera, *old* to Xena, *death* to Aphrodite.   
  
*The Dumb Blond, Perfect*   
  
He walked over to the Goddess of Love and kissed her full on the mouth. In the corner Xena and Ares were locked in a kiss. Discord felt she had nothing to lose and proceeded to jump into Cupid’s Arms. He caught her and snuggled with her. Then he remembered he had to get something so he disappeared dropping her to the floor.   
  
"Hey you bastard get back here!!!!" she squealed. Gabrielle suddenly realized that Zeus wasn’t THAT bad. With everyone in their swim wear and Zeus in a sparkly neon orange Speedo she felt herself blush. She loved HIM! Joxer and Dite had disappeared to her chambers after some tongues. Xena and Ares were now discussing battle plan while Hera, Discord and Cupid talked. Najara sat alone and away from everyone. Hera got up and went to talk to Najara.   
  
"NO! NO! NO! I want to live with Gabrielle!!" Najara screamed.   
  
Gabrielle ran over and said after this they could cause Xena and Ares were getting hot… and lighter as more and more of the clothes disappeared… on the other party members' heads. Hera was now decorated with Xena’s lovely black top and Discord was wearing Ares’ shorts. Xena and Ares were sitting in a pool drinking wine by the bottle. Some wine spilled from Xena’s lips and was everywhere on her… and the pool... and the floor…   
  
"Xena don’t you think that’s enough now? You have stained the tiles", Gabrielle said   
  
"No, no, no I’ll just get it out with WINE!!" she shouted and poured the whole bottle on the floor. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Look at the wine go! Hehe!" Ares poured his wine on the floor and everyone started putting bets on whose wine would win. Zeus appeared next to Gabrielle and she kissed him on the head and pushed him into the pool. Joxer and Aphrodite came back and Dite squealed "I’m pregnant!" Gabrielle grabbed a knife off the table and lugged at the love goddess with it. An axe fell from the sky and almost hit Hera and Zeus who managed to get out of the pool.   
  
"Man I missed at killing again and I don’t know why," Discord came and went towards the pool. Cupid hot after her trail.   
  
Cupid and Aphrodite joined Xena and Ares in the pool watching the wine sit there on the floor. Discord looked at them in the pool and got in herself. A boulder fell from the sky. The gods got out in time but Xena was still playing with the wine so Ares got her out of the pool right as it hit the side of it. Xena was topless and Ares bottomless. Xena giggled and sat on the floor playing with the wine. Ares put his shorts and her top back on which had never left either goddess’ head {I have no clue why} and picked up Xena.   
  
"Ares I never told you but I love you" she smiled and passed out. Ares said, "I love you too." And disappeared with her.   
  
Gabrielle thought it would be a good time to try and kill Aphrodite again so she ran at her with the knife that was still in her hand. [What the hell?!?!?!?] this time she slipped on Xena’s wine and fell in the pool. She fell asleep and woke up in a little house by the ocean with Najara next to her.   
  
"YAY! We are living together!"   
  
*Why did the requirements of the challenge have to suck for me!?* thought Gabrielle.   
  


The End


End file.
